Moonlit Wishes
by live laugh play music
Summary: <html><head></head>Wish: To want, to desire, to long for, to yearn. To hope for beyond all belief. To create with just a simple thought directed to the heavens above. But to wish, my friends, you must first learn to dream. And then, you may search the darkness of the endless night sky for that small speck of light worthy enough to make it come true. Then we shall let the battle of light begin...</html>


**Wish: To want, to desire, to long for, to yearn. To hope for beyond all belief. To create with just a simple thought directed to the heavens above. But to wish, my friends, you must first learn to _Dream. A_nd then, dear friends, you may search the darkness of the sky for a star worthy enough to make it come true.****  
><strong>

**Hey guys. Welcome to Moonlit Wishes! I hope you guys'll enjoy the story! (Even though I'm supposed to be working on my other one...)**

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy it. I've had this idea for a while now, I just never got the chance to write it.**

**So here you have it. The tale of a moonlit wish upon a distant star.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once upon a moonlit night<br>Where the stars gleamed bright above  
><em>**

.o.O*0*O.o.

_The globe spun lazily, glowing lights illuminating the surface. So many children who believed. So many who would soon forget, but that was how things were. The magic was only known for a short time, but soon it's power was lost on the minds that slowly grew older. Belief was a choice, and not many held onto that decision for as long as they could. But there were some who could hold onto that belief with both hands, unwilling to let go, until their hold slowly began to loosen, the magic slipping through their fingers, nearly impossible to get back. But on the globe lay a single light, a light that had gone out... That none had noticed been brought back, shining it's light in a way it never had. It's light brighter than all the other's across the spinning surface, for it's light wasn't the faint gold of belief like the others'. No. It was as pure and bright as a star shining through the darkness, and none could match the power it held..._

* * *

><p><em>"Star light, star bright." <em>Amber eyes focused on the single speck of light that could be seen through the glow of the city lights.

_"On the first star I see_ _tonight." _Icy wind blew in through the open window, rustling the pages of the many books scattered throughout the room.

_"Wish I may. Wish I __might." _Auburn hair swayed in the gentle breeze that escaped into the room.

_"On the first star I see tonight." _Silent words permeated the air, ghosts of what was once said, of what was once asked. _One more wish before I sleep. One more chance._

_"_I wish for an escape."_ I am the only one here that can see beyond what we know. There is magic in this world. I can see it. I can _feel _it. I wish to be a part of it. I wish to be one with the magic of the world, to soar through the skies, to see the world and all it holds. To see what others can't. Please, if there is anyone out there that can hear me, let this wish be granted, and I will show them all what they have been too blind to see. I wish to be a part of the magic that roams throughout this world, and I will show them all. I know it is real. It has to be. _With one last look to the starlit sky covered by the city lights that simply _shouldn't be there, shouldn't be hiding what should always be seen,_ she lay down, and prayed until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, that her wish would come true, and she promised she would never ask for anything ever again. As her eyes fluttered shut, she missed the bright glow of the lights that shone like no other, lighting up the sky like the stars never could.

With a swirl of golden sand, her dreams became a reality that would be taken from her the moment she opened her eyes. With a sad smile, the little golden man continued on, knowing that soon, he wouldn't be given the chance to hear her voice any longer. He could feel her belief fading, and he hoped he did not soon forget the smile that lit her face the moment she first saw him, even though he sent her straight to sleep afterwords. He had never, in all his years, had someone believe in him for this long. She would be seventeen in just a few short weeks, and yet, she still believed, though not for very much longer, he knew. So he gave her the most magical dream he could, pouring in every wish he had ever heard her make in the darkness before the dawn. He wanted her to at least remember, if she could no longer believe.

Under the Moon's watchful eye, he traveled on, but never going quite as much care into sculpting the children's dreams as he did hers. He flew on, watching the sun's rays peak over the eastern horizon for but a moment, before heading north, away from the city, already missing the feel of the belief she gave, for it held just a slight taste of the magic that she always held within her.

He would miss her, the one who never stopped dreaming, and believed with all her heart that there was a light to be found somewhere, somehow, even when her world was consumed in darkness.

And the single star that shed it's pale light on this small world that we live in, gave one last twinkle into the night, before it was no more, that last magical wish disappearing into the cool air.

* * *

><p>Her words echoed throughout the silent air, yet nothing was heard, only felt. The hope, the dreams, the wonder of what could be, the memories of every wish come true, the happiness, the joy, the <em>fun. <em>It was powerful, and it soared throughout the empty air of the world, searching for the silent whispers on the wind, the magic that was given to the stars but stolen by the hands of time, the spark of light in the darkness of the shadows.

A drifting feather, it's color dull now turned pure, was caught in the gentle breeze with the weak magic that wandered, and under the watchful eyes of the Moon, was swept away by a lone beam of ethereal light, and was brought to the home of the Tsar.

Now, it is not widely known, but the Tsar is a very curious man. He always was, and always will be. He has made multiple decisions based purely on curiosity, one of which being the night that he rose the frost-child out of the ice. He saw potential in him, and he was curious as to what he would do with it.

He saw the same in her. She yearned to be more than she was, but chose to be whatever she could be with whatever she had at her disposal. But with the stories she read, the things she saw through the eyes of the autumn leaves, she could be so much more, and so with the darkness he saw fast approaching, he decided to add a little bit of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
